The Blind Pirate: Annabelle
by JessieFidelity
Summary: What happens when the One Piece crew find a damsel in distress? Luffy brings her aboard the ship. The whole crew finds out a secret.. Annabelle is...BLIND!


**I do not own One Piece.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Luffy's ship sailed the vast sea to find One Piece. One day they found a plank with a girl hanging from the side of it.**

**"What's that?" Luffy asked.**

**"A damsel in distress." Sanji said.**

**Luffy stretched out his arm and grabbed the girl. He brought her back to the ship and set her down on the ship's deck**

**"Is she breathing?" Nami asked.**

**Just then the girl opened her eyelids to reveal her ocean like eyes. She felt no water on her and she shot up onto her feet. She immediately fell onto her ass.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" asked Luffy bending over.**

**She just stared at him.**

**"Do you talk?"**

**She continued to stare at him.**

**"What's wrong with you?"**

**She rose to her feet slowly and surveyed the ship she was on. She turned back to Luffy and smiled.**

**"Can you say something?" he asked her.**

**"Yes." she said in an English accent.**

**"She speaks?" Zoro said sarcastically.**

**"My name is Anabelle. How did I get here?"**

**"You were floating on a plank." Luffy stated.**

**"I remember now, my ship was attacked and was blown to pieces."**

**"Why?"**

**"You haven't seen many wanted posters, have you?" she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and it showed her picture with a 30 billion berry bounty.**

**"How did someone like you get a 30 billion bounty?" Nami asked.**

**"Looks can be deceiving."**

**"You ate a devil's fruit, didn't you?" she looked straight at Luffy.**

**"How can you tell?!" Luffy asked with excitement. **

**"I was simply asking, Monkey D. Luffy."**

**"How do you know my name? Are you a psycho?"**

**"It's psychic, and no. Unlike you I've kept up with wanted posters."**

**Nami grabbed everyone and huddled them into a circle.**

**"Thirty billion berries? If we turn her in we'll be rich." she whispered.**

**"We can't do that." Sanji said.**

**"Why not?" Nami asked.**

**"If you had any bounty on you would you want to be turned in?"**

**"No."**

**'Then don't do it to her."**

**"Let's have a vote. Who votes we turn her in?" Nami asked raising her hand. Usopp was the only other one who raised his hand. Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji left their hands down.**

**"We win, we don't turn her in." Sanji stated.**

**They all turned around.**

**"Thanks for sticking up for me fellas."**

**"How did you…"**

**"I have very good hearing." she said.**

**Luffy waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked twice but not giving much attention to Luffy.**

**"Are you blind?" Luffy asked finally.**

**"Yes, is that a problem?"**

**"What?!" everyone screamed in unison.**

**"A pirate can't be blind?"**

**"How do you get around?"**

**"I've come to be able to see everything around me even though I can't see. I can picture things in my head. I'm headed into the Grand Line. They can give me a surgery there."**

**"You should come with us. That's where we're headed." Luffy flew to her side pulling at her arm.**

**"What would you like me to do captain?" she quickly questioned.**

**"What can you do?" he asked.**

**"Anything you need me to."**

**"Really, even navigate?"**

**"Surprisingly, but yes that I can do. Miss Nami is your navigator though, am I right?"**

**"Can you do chores?" Nami asked threateningly.**

**"**_**Anything**_**." she emphasized.**

**"So you're really blind?" asked Nami.**

**"Is that a problem to a red-head?"**

**"How do you know my hair is red?"**

**"I can transfer my powers into my eyes for a quick second."**

**"What powers?" asked everyone in unison.**

**"I ate a cursed fruit, or a devil's fruit."**

**"What was it called?"**

**"I can't remember, that's what made me lose my eyesight though. It made my other senses much stronger and I can picture what you look like after getting a second worth of looking time."**

**Hope you like it. I'll put more up asap. Please R&R**


End file.
